


Out of the Mouths of Babes

by Sira



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a pwp. Really, there is NO plot.<br/>Laura and Kara + New Caprica + naughty things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Mouths of Babes

**Author's Note:**

> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This story was written for the BSG femslash contest. Beta read by shayenne . Thanks, hon!!! All remaining mistakes are mine. I'm still greedy like that.

“I tell ya that rope is for playing good cop and bad cylon. You take the rope and bind it around the centurion’s waist.”

“Centurions don’t have a waist, stupid. And centurions are too strong to hold in place with a bit of rope. Use your brain. This rope is for playing ‘herding the cattle’.”

“Have you ever heard of any cattle down here?”

“But there were cattle in the colonies.”

“These are such boy things to say. This rope was meant to bind the princess who was captured by the dark lord. Then her prince -”

“Oh Lina, grow up. You're such a girl. You really know nothing.”

“And you do?”

The school's supply closet wasn't meant to house even one person for any length of time. Laura Roslin turned her body as far as the confined space allowed, which wasn't much. "I'm afraid this wasn't the smartest idea you've ever had.

Kara shrugged, obviously unperturbed, taking advantage of their surroundings to press even closer into Laura, nibbling at her earlobe. A moan wanted to escape Laura’s throat, but she bit her bottom lip - hard - willed herself to remain quiet. Kara nipped the tender skin a bit harder, soothing the sting with her tongue.

“You can’t really blame me for trying to surprise you. I couldn’t know that Maya had planned an excursion with the kids today and that their frakking meeting point was here.”

“But why the school?” she asked, trying to distract herself from the way Kara’s soft, hot lips felt on her cold throat.

“Because I’m hot for teacher. Should be plainly obvious, don’t you think?” She began to kiss her way along Laura’s throat and neck in earnest, leaving goose bumps in her wake.

“And you desperately wanted to be kept in after school?” Leave it to Kara to make her feel all keyed up so that her voice was no more than a throaty murmur.  
"Pssst, some of kids are back again."

“You shouldn’t have taken the handcuffs, Ben.”

“But they’re cool. Next time we play good cop and bad cylon we can handcuff the centurion to a chair.”

“Smart ass. And then? We need something to open them.”

“He’s right. We would need keys.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am. My father worked in Galactica’s brig. He took me there and showed me how to open handcuffs once.”

“I don’t have keys.”

“But I do,” Kara whispered.

“Rope and handcuffs? What were you…”

Kara swallowed the rest of the statement with a kiss, her tongue sliding along Laura’s bottom lip, until she opened up to her. Their tongues caressed each other with pent up hunger and barely restrained passion, it had been too long since they had any time alone.

Kara was kissing Laura, Laura was kissing Kara. Not that it mattered, this was a duel, a fight, but one that couldn’t be lost, where both would end up as winners.

“But who brought the handcuffs to school?”

The question had Laura break away from Kara, to listen intently once more. Her breath was too loud, came too fast, sounded too harsh in the confined closet and she tried to calm down.

“Ms Roslin of course. And let’s go outside to the others again. Ms. Maya will be angry if she can’t find us.”

“You’re such a frakwit. What would Ms Roslin want with handcuffs?” 

“She’s gonna chain you to the chair if you forget your homework again.”

“But she can’t have any handcuffs. Where would she have gotten them from?”

“From the Admiral of course. Who else?”

“Do the admiral and Ms Roslin play good cop and bad cylon too?”

Kara pressed her face into Laura’s neck, silent laughter shaking her body while Laura suppressed a groan.

“No, I don’t think so. They’re too old to play.”

“Are you too old to play, Ms Roslin?” Kara all but purred in her ear. Turning slightly, she slid one of her legs between Laura’s. “No, I don’t think so.” One of Kara’s hands decided to go on an exploration and it wound its way under Laura’s sweater, not resting until it found a bra clad breast, stroking the nipple to erectness.

Seemingly without volition, against her attempt to stay completely still, Laura’s hips gyrated against Kara’s leg searching friction. Frak Kara. She knew her too well; knew which buttons to push so that Laura’s rational mind slipped away. Kara tweaked the nipple between her thumb and forefinger, and a hiss escaped Laura. With strength she didn’t know she possessed, Laura pulled back, putting a bit of space between them - what one could call "space" in here anyway.

She needed to think, or she would end up doing something she shouldn’t in a place that shouldn’t see that kind of action. Space was hardly more than hair’s breadth but it had to do. She gave Kara a stern look over the rim of her glasses.

“Why do you want a rope and handcuffs in the first place?”

“I have to tell you? I thought you were smart enough to figure it out on your own.” Kara’s voice was nothing short of taunting. “Well… let me whisper it in your ear, lest those prying kids hear something..” Closing the distance once again, her mouth closed around Laura’s earlobe. “My plan was to have you sit on that chair of yours. The chair which I've dragged to the front of the desk where it is in full display to everyone who enters the tent ”

“That’s not a smart idea.”

“But an arousing one, don’t you think?” She gave a tug on Laura's earlobe.

Laura shivered.

“Just imagine the exciting feeling of danger, the knowledge that someone could be walking in at any moment.”

Laura could feel more wetness soaking her panties at the thought. Not that they hadn’t been wet before.

“I would have handcuffed you to the chair, but only after divesting you of this sweater. Believe me, I’d have gotten you,” the tip of Kara’s tongue traced the shell of Laura's ear, “hot in no time.” Kara’s hand found her way under Laura’s sweater again. “Just think about it. I would’ve unbuttoned your blouse, button after button…” She stopped, reached for Laura’s sweater, getting it off, before she went for her blouse, unbuttoning it just as she had been describing some seconds before.

Gods, she couldn’t let Kara strip her naked here, not with the children right around the corner, but still she offered no resistance. It was Kara and her impish smile stopping her. It was her own want. It was the Laura Roslin she had to bury when she had become President and that Laura Roslin slowly began to resurface again.

“What about the rope?” Laura whispered, when Kara was done and the two halves of her blouse hang hung open, revealing her breasts, clad in black lace. Despite what people seemed to think, Laura had brought her most sexy lingerie to Galactica’s decommissioning ceremony, wanting to feel sexy in the face of certain death looming in her left breast in form of a malignant tumour. A decision she had scolded herself for time and again when it itched and scratched in uncomfortable places once again, but right now, well, right now, she thought it came in handy. Especially when Kara’s eyes widened in appreciation.

A chuckle escaped Kara. “There are actually two pieces of rope.”

“Two?”

“Yep.”

“And you needed them for?”

“Binding your legs to the chair, of course.” She kissed Laura, deeply, taking possession of her mouth. “But of course I would have gotten you out of your pants first. Your pants but not your panties.”

Again, she demonstrated what she had in mind by unfastening Laura’s pants, kneeling down in front of her despite the lack of space, to rid her of her shoes, before slowly dragging the fabric down her legs, her mouth hovering a hair’s breadth from her vulva. She could feel Kara’s hot breath through her the flimsy excuse for panties.

“I think I want the panties to stay on, at least for the moment” she whispered, running her hands along the insides of Laura’s legs, which had Laura widen her stance. By the gods, she was so frakking wet already, something Kara would notice shortly. Only a few inches more…

Running feet came to an abrupt halt outside the closet door, making them both freeze

“We can’t go in there. Ms Roslin will have our head if we enter the supply closet.”

“True. And she’s still angry with you anyway. Didn’t believe that the dog ate your homework.”

“You don’t even have a dog, stupid.”

“Anyway, I swear at least the paddle is for playing ‘herding the cattle’.”

“Can’t you stop with your stupid ‘herding the cattle’?”.

“Says the one who will end up in trouble for stealing and smoking a cigarette.”

“At least I’m no baby who likes to play stupid games.”

“Hey, I’m eight years old; you're only seven.”

“Give me the paddle now.”

“No, it’s mine.”

“I want it.”

“No.”

“Andrew, Lina where are you?” Maya’s voice came from somewhere in the distance.

There was the sound of feet running in the opposite direction.

Gods, that had been close. If someone had come in here, they’d have found her with her pants literally down around her ankles, and there’d be no way to misinterpret Kara’s posture, not even if it were a child barging in.

"I nearly forgot about the paddle,” Kara laughed quietly, before she shoved Laura's panties aside, dipping her tongue between her labia, tasting her. Laura’s hands fisted into Kara’s hair, knowing she tugged too hard but not able to let go out of fear that a loud moan would be ripped from her throat.

Kara dipped her tongue into her once, twice, before she sat back on her heels, looking up at Laura.

“Don’t you want to know what the paddle was for?”

Taking a ragged breath, Laura fought to get her composure back.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Captain Thrace.”

Kara laughed quietly. “I have this plan, Ms Laura. Imagine this. I'm tying you up. I'm taking my time, making sure the knots are tight. And I'm... doing you. And when I've made you come, long and hard, I untie you, make you get up and walk over to your desk. I know your legs are shaky, but it doesn't matter. We both know you deserve a little punishment for trying to stay in control all the time. So I make you turn your back to me and bend over the desk, and then I apply the paddle to your lovely backside. Can you imagine that, Laura?"

“I think…”

A sharp nip to her thigh had her hiss. “Stop thinking. Just enjoy this.”

“Enjoy it if you bite me?”

“Oh you like that alright. You never complained before.”

Gods, she hated it, loved it, when Kara acted all smug.

“Shut your mouth, Thrace, and frak me.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Definitely smug. The thoughts evaporated when Kara licked the inside of one thigh, then the inside of the other. Without further ado, Kara reached up to remove Laura’s’ panties, going back to tasting her skin right afterwards. It felt good, and Laura knew she was getting wetter by the second. She couldn’t give Kara the upper hand just like that though “What were you thinking anyway, bringing all this stuff to the school? You can’t do that. We'll end up being discovered faster than you can scream, "Make me come!" in that lovely, loud voice of yours. This all is irresponsible. Imagine what could have happened if you'd brought something like a vibrator? The children might find an explanation for a lot of things but -”

“They didn’t find one, did they? Not that I didn’t bring one.”

Laura’s eyes widened at this unexpected revelation, and she looked down at the woman, kneeling in front of her with only her own jacket to cushion her knees. Kara couldn’t have, could she? Of course she could. One of the things that had always attracted her to the brazen pilot was that you simply couldn’t predict her reactions, and that she always tried to do the exact opposite of what you wanted her to do.

Not in her job, never in her job, but in her private life Kara Thrace loved to contradict the people, the deities and whoever else dared to cross her path.

Kara smirked. “The joys of cargo-pants.”

Opening the side pocket of her pants, she produced a vibrator from the side pocket of her pants. When had she gotten her hands on one?

Gods, truth to be told, it had been ages since she’d even seen one and many a time she had cursed the fact that she hadn’t brought one to Galactica’s decommissioning. After all, as president of the Twelve Colonies she couldn’t send her aide on a search for something to relieve her tension.

She herself wouldn’t have known where to look for one, never mind that she was missing the necessary anonymity for this that kind of endeavour.  
Maybe she shouldn’t be surprised that Kara had a vibrator though - pilots were surely used to taking care of themselves on long deep space missions.

Now that Kara had one, had it here with her, she’d doubtless use it, too. Use it on her? She shouldn’t want it, not that much, not here, not with the kids still nearby, but her clit had started throbbing at the thought of the relief that a vibrator could bring.

“Would you like to feel it circling your clit? Have me slide it into you, deep, hard, fast?"

She was spared an answer by a loud shriek emitting from the school room.

“Robert, what’s that?” It was Maya’s voice, and it sounded less than amused. “Where did you get these handcuffs?”

“They were lying here on Ms Roslin’s desk.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not.”

“Well, who put them there, then?”

“I don’t know.”

“Andrew, Lina, do you have any idea how they got here?”

Kara chuckled quietly and her hot breath hitting her centre had Laura thrusting her hips forward into Kara’s face, dignity be damned. Grinning up at her one last time Kara’s tongue, circled her swollen, aching bud while she inserted the vibrator between Laura’s parted legs, the tip of the toy coming to rest against her moist entry.

“They’re surely for playing ‘herding the cattle.”

“They’re for playing ‘good cop, bad cylon.”

“Stop it. Do they belong to any of you? And what is with this paddle?”

Laura didn’t know if she should laugh or cry. Feeling Kara’s tongue moving against her clit while she worked the toy deeper and deeper into her, desire clouded her mind, and she felt like moaning out her pleasure, demanding that Kara give her more, give it to her harder, faster. She couldn’t though. Not with the kids in earshot, not with the imminent danger of being caught.

Damn the cocky pilot for driving her crazy without giving her the chance to sink into the experience as she wanted to. Although a little voice piped up inside her, taunting her that the added thrill was actually a bonus. Hadn't that thrill made her relationship with Richard last as long as it had? Hadn’t it been a turn-on, knowing that they had to be discreet, quiet, so that no one suspected what was going on behind Richard’s closed office doors?

Once, he had asked her to his office a mere ten minutes before a scheduled cabinet meeting. It had been incredible. She had hardly been through the door when…

Kara’s tongue flicked hard against her clit, and she shoved the vibrator in as deep as she could. There was a devilish gleam in her eyes.  
“If you don’t concentrate on me, I’ll turn this thing on,” she pulled the vibrator out a little before thrusting it back in, and I’m sure the noise will attract a crowd, don’t you think?”

Laura bit down her lip as hard as she could, drawing blood in the process. Oh frakking dammit. She couldn’t, just couldn’t contain all that noise that seemed to be stuck in her throat, the lustful moans, the expletives she’d like to use to let Kara know that she was nearing the border of her patience.

“Come on, children. Put the stuff back where you found it and let’s go.”

Thanks the gods. If it were up to her they couldn’t be gone soon enough. Kara stopped all caresses.

“Seems we can start with some real playing soon.”

Their gazes locked. The voices became more distant and she could hear the shuffling of feet. Kara was far from teasing now, her tongue circling her Laura's swollen nub in the rhythm she knew Laura loved best.

How could she keep quiet? She couldn’t. By the gods, this was torture. No, she couldn’t keep quiet. Frakking Hades. No.

“They’re gone!”

With that exclamation, Kara turned on the vibrator and from one second to the next, Laura felt the delicious vibrations cursing all through her body, making her body tingle from head to toe.

She was so frakking close to coming and Kara knew it, latching onto her clit mercilessly, while frakking her with the vibrating devise device in a steady, unrelenting rhythm.

Were the kids really gone? Laura could only hope so, because she wasn’t able to bite her tongue any longer. Loud moans, bordering on wails escaped her dry throat. Her knees began to tremble and when Kara twisted the vibrator just that much, changing the angle, Laura was gone, shattering under the dual ministrations of the toy and Kara’s mouth, bucking against Kara’s face, her nails digging deeply into the pilot’s scalp.

The orgasm didn’t seem to want to end either. Her body was trembling, wave after wave of bliss making her feel as if she were drowning in a sea of never ending sensation. She shuddered, her hips bucked, she forgot everything. Sweet release was all that was important for the moment, and only when she had ridden out the last of her contractions, aftershocks still humming through her body, could she open her eyes.

“I see you’re with me again.”

Switching off the vibrator, Kara slowly pulled the toy out of her, causing the aftershocks to intensify. Another, quieter, moan passed Laura’s lips.  
Kara’s eyes were bright, soft, a genuine smile playing around her lips now, all traces of smugness gone.

Getting up from the ground, she pulled Laura into an embrace, knowing as well as Laura, that these were the only moments when Laura could bear such closeness. Not that Kara was the type to cuddle either.

“Thank you,” Laura said, more breathless than she liked to sound.

“You’re welcome and happy birthday, by the way. I hope my little gift met with your approval.”

It started with a giggle, a little one, followed by another, and soon Laura shook from laughter, joined by Kara.

Taking a ragged breath, Laura pulled back. “You know, a simple ‘happy birthday’ or some flowers would’ve done the trick.”

“It wouldn’t have been that much fun though.”

“No, it wouldn’t have been.”

Pulling up her pants, Laura knew what she wanted next.

“Didn’t Maya tell the kids to leave her findings on my desk?”

“Yeah.” Kara eyed her suspiciously. She should.

“Let’s go then,” Laura said in what she knew was her best teacher’s voice. “I think I’ll have some use for this paddle of yours, for the handcuffs as well. It’s time to talk about what kind of behaviour I can tolerate in this school and what kind of behaviour is not permitted.”

“Laura - ”

"No discussions, Thrace. You have one minute to bend over my desk and present your naked ass to me, or your punishment will be double."

The End


End file.
